


Одного разу в королівстві

by Faceless_Sleepwalker, Naryayave, razzl



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Other
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceless_Sleepwalker/pseuds/Faceless_Sleepwalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naryayave/pseuds/Naryayave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzl/pseuds/razzl
Summary: Товариство з обмеженою (без)відповідальністю з написання ау ЛОЯ за підтримки Всратої музи, звіра Обоснуя, Сарказму, Тупого гумору та Метафор представляє ау в жанрах: фентезі, історичний, гумор, романтика, стьоб.Середньовіччя. Королівства. Лицарі. Маги. Історія про те як принц сусіднього королівства викрав принцесу Даніелу…
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, fem!Changkyun/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, fem!Lee Jooheon/Chae Hyungwon, фем!Чангюн/Вонхо, фем!Чжухон/Хьонвон
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ❗Дисклеймер❗  
> Дане AU фем! Ver.(alternative universe) не має на меті образити ні когось з Оворів, ні монбебе (фанатів Monsta X). Створено як розважальний контент.  
> Warning ‼️  
> Якщо вам неприємний цей фем! ау контент з нотками слешу, то просто ігноруйте його.  
> Всім приємного читання!  
> З любов’ю, ваше Товариства з обмеженою відповідальністю з написання ау ЛОЯ"

У часи, коли панували королі, а лицарі присвячували перемоги на турнірах своїй дамі серця, існувало королівство Острана. Ним правив мудрий і гарний король Шону І. Після смерті королеви під час пологів він не одружився вдруге, а так і залишився вдівцем, а весь час присвячував єдиній улюбленій донечці Даніелі.  
Загалом справи в королівстві йшли добре, але безхмарне небо правління Шону І псувала нахабна хмарка конфлікту з сусіднім королівством – Астраною.  
Яблуком, а точніше, лютнею розбрату між двома країнами стало право називати своїх трубадурів найкращими на всьому континенті. Щороку в день літнього сонцестояння відбувався турнір трубадурів, у якому змагалися представники з багатьох країн. Переможець цього змагання і нагороджувався почесним титулом найкращого трубадура. Та вже котрий рік поспіль трубадурам Остарни та Астрани судді одночасно присуджували перше місце: ні Мінхьоку з Острани, ні його астранському супернику не вдавалося здобути таку бажану вирішальну перемогу.  
Саме тому, що чаша ваг у турнірі трубадурів остаточно не схилялася ні на сторону жодного з двох королівств, і між ними уже не один рік тривав холодний конфлікт.


	2. Частина І, яка висвітлює про роль музики у міжнародних відносинах

Одного разу у «Щорічному генеалогічному віснику» син правителя Астрани – принц Овор побачив портрет вісімнадцятирічної принцеси Даніели з Острани. З того часу Овор не їв і не спав, а разом з ним не мали спокою і його придворні, яким доводилося вислуховувати нудіння принца про те, який він безмірно закоханий у Даніелу (тобто її портрет). Натяки на те, що принцеса походить з ідейно ворожого роду, Овор пропускав повз вуха, навпаки, він написав принцесі Даніелі листа, у якому описував свої полум’яні почуття до неї, але відповіді так і не дочекався: в Острані це сприйняли як обурливу витівку ідейних противників, особливо ту частину, де йшлося про «солодший за мед голос принцеси» – більшість мешканців королівського замку були впевнені у зовсім іншому. Овор адресував принцесі ще кілька листів, але єдине, чого він домігся, так це розбісити Даніелу, а заодно і голову поштової служби королівства.  
– Хані, – вигукнула принцеса, звертаючись до своєї фрейліни Чжуханни, – як же мене дратує своїми листами цей шмат королівського лайна! Негайно спалити все це, щоб навіть згадки не лишилося, гидота!  
– Так, Ваше Високосте, я миттю спалю це неподобство.  
– Погодься зі мною, моя наймиліша фрейліно, що собаки милозвучніше гавкають, ніж Овор пише!  
– Цілковито з вами погоджуюся... вам би заспокоїтися, ходімо прогуляємось в королівському саду.  
Того року Овор, сподіваючись наживо побачити прекрасну вісімнадцятирічну принцесу Острани, особисто відвідав змагання королівських трубадурів, та цей його намір не увінчався діадемою успіху. Бо в цей час Даніела слухала вірші про кохання від лицаря Вонхо, і їй було байдуже як на будь-яких залицяльників, так і на турнір трубадурів. Того року на Щорічному турнірі трубадурів знову першість розділили два королівства – «холодна війна» тривала далі.

Інтерлюдія І  
Лицар печального образу  
Як і у всякому пристойному королівстві, в Острані були лицарі. Але оскільки найбільш серйозним конфліктом останніх часів було «музичне» протистояння з Астраною, то лицарі мали купу вільного часу, який витрачали хто як знав. Один з них, з гордим йменням Вонхо, тобто «захисник», присвячував його двом речам: складанню віршів та нарощуванню м'язів. Через останнє Вонхо був відомий у королівстві як лицар-без-лат, бо всі зброярі йому відмовляли йому у їх виготовленні, пояснюючи це тим, що поки ті лати викуєш, то вже доведеться їх розширювати, а поки розшириш, об’єми м’яз Вонхо ще збільшаться.  
З шістнадцяти років Даніела, як інші знатні дами на лицарських турнірах отримала можливість перебувати в «Суді любові та краси». Цей суд являв собою знатних дам, які могли вручати лицарям особливий приз, необов’язково переможцям. Обраному дамою лицареві на спис пов’язували особливий обруч з вуаллю – бурлет з наметом. Так демонструвалася прихильність жінок до лицаря. Таким чином юна принцеса Даніела зустріла лицаря Вонхо та після його перемоги в бою на списах один на один – вона вручала йому бурлет. А Вонхо завжди присвячував свої перемоги принцесі Даніелі та вручав їй троянди. Якось канцлер Острани помітив, що у присутності Вонхо звуки, які видає принцеса, є набагато милозвучнішими, ніж зазвичай, а тому натякнув королю, щоб той не заперечував проти їхнього спілкування.  
Даніела стала чи не єдиною поціновувачкою творчості Вонхо. Вона не пропускала жодної можливості послухати декламації свого лицаря. На честь дами свого серця Вонхо складав вірші, ле, оди, сонети та мадригали, які змушували серце принцеси трепетати від щастя. Одного разу славний лицар навіть спробував продекламувати свою творчість під вікнами принцеси, але безмісячної ночі помилився баштою, і придворному магові довелося до світанку з квадратними очима слухати серенади про те, що лик його світліший сонця, стан – гнучкіший за очерет на вітрі, у брів вигин, як у лука, а очі сяють як ельфійські зорі.

...  
Принц Овор вирішив наступного року діяти рішучіше та все ж засватати прекрасну принцесу Острани. У день її дев'ятнадцятиріччя Овор, як і годиться знатному нареченому, послав до Шону І сватів. У супроводі розкішного кортежу вони прибули до стін королівського замку Бістмод, де їх прийняли та привели в головний зал, і це означало, що король був готовий обговорити умови шлюбної угоди. Шону І сподівався, що майбутній шлюб покладе край протистоянню між Остраною та Астраною (не кажучи про те, що принц Овор не був ані старим, ані хворим, тобто відповідав базовому стандарту нареченого).  
Попри розкішні подарунки від принца Овора та запевняння послів у його любові до неї, новорлива принцеса Даніела покрутила носом і на пару з улюбленою фрейліною Ханею зачитала римовану відмову, підкріпивши її дулею, тицьнутою в обличчя посла. Про цю вікопомну подію, яку до літа обговорював королівський двір, придворний трубадур Мінхьок склав поему (нині втрачену).  
Овор, хоч і дуже образився на відмову принцеси, та все одно не відмовився свого бажання завоювати Даніелу. Він вважав, що у коханні, як і на війні, всі засоби годяться, а тому вирішив за будь-яку ціну отримати принцесу Острани собі в дружини.

Інтерлюдія ІІ  
Життя як драма  
Мінхьок був видатним, можна сказати, легендарним королівським трубадуром королівства Острани, а ще художником, тамадою та просто бубочкою. Саме він роками представляв Острану на всіх хоч трохи значущих музично-поетичних фестивалях, змаганнях та конкурсах.  
Але були у нього і вади: він, якщо не співав і не грав на лютні, то намагався виграти в карти свою ж лютню, яку програв напередодні. А крім того, він страждав. Страждав від того, що не міг знайти ту єдину рідну на цілий світ душу, яка б повною мірою могла б йому співпереживати.


	3. Частина ІІ, у якій йдеться про марні сподівання

Щорічний турнір трубадурів відбувався у щоразу в іншому королівстві, яке визначалося жеребкуванням у Святому храмі на пагорбі у Дупі Світу. Дупа Світу – це офіційна назва древнього поселення у горах, де жили та навчалися маги з усього континенту.  
У рік двадцятиріччя Даніели турнір мав відбутися в Острані. І цього разу Овор зі своїм почтом прибув до замку Бістмод, де сподівався декламуванням своїх віршів здобути прихильність Даніели – розповідали, що принцеса дуже любить таку розвагу. Та його спроби не справили на принцесу жодного враження: вона реагувала лиш гмиканням і погордливо задертим підборіддям. Насамкінець, дивлячись на нього, як на відро помиїв, вона винесла свій вирок:  
– Гм, і це ви називаєте віршами? У мого лицаря Вонхо вони кращі.  
Принцові така оцінка його творчих здібностей дуже не сподобалась, але він стримався:  
– Цікаво, чим вірші якогось лицаря кращі, ніж мої?  
– Тим, що коли він їх декламує, навіть похмуре небо стає блакитним, сонце ясніше світить, а голос у нього дзвінкіший за гірський струмок... – І тут-таки продовжила: – Я вам вже офіційно вам відмовила, тож для чого було сюди вам приїжджати, Ваша Високосте Оворе ?  
– Я був про вас іншої думки, принцесо Даніело, і був певен, що особиста зустріч змінить Ваше уявлення про мене, і Ви погодитися на шлюб зі мною, але Ваша сьогоднішня поведінка не відповідає тій, яку повинна демонструвати леді.  
Тут фрейліна Даніели Чхуханна, дозволила собі втрутитися, адже не хотіла, щоб принцесу ображав якийсь вилупок королівської крові.  
– Ану рот закрий, як ти смієш ось так говорити з Її Високістю, щур ти польовий? Як нацькую своїх кішок, то від тебе і сліду не залишиться!!!  
Принцеса додала:  
– Та пішов ти в далекі гори зі своїми стандартами благородних дівиць! Щоб ти крізь землю провалився, і твоїми друзями стали кроти!  
Шокований словами принцеси та її фрейліни Овор вигукнув:  
– Ти все одно будеш моєю!  
І, піджавши хвіст як боягузлива собака, покинув Бістмод. Сцену сварки між Даніелою та Овором спостерігали мало не всі мешканці замку, що викликало невдоволення серед придворних. Інформація швидко донеслася до короля Шону І. Заради заспокоєння свого двору король був змушений замкнути принцесу у найвищій вежі замку, щоб та подумала над своєю поведінкою. Він пообіцяв випустити її тоді, коли вона перепросить як за торішню дулю, показану послу Астрани, так і за свою сьогоднішню поведінку перед принцом.  
Принцеса не мала жодного наміру вибачатися, але розуміла, що все сказане нею та леді Чжуханною може загрожувати загостренням ворожнечі між двома королівствами. Даніела вирішила схитрувати та вдати перед послом Астрани, що їй надзвичайно соромно і вона щиро просить вибачення. Тож весь час, що залишався до його початку, принцеса присвятила підбору сукні, адже планувала після обов’язкового ритуалу вибачень гарненько розважитися на балу, що мав розпочатися з настанням сутінок. У самому його розпалі Шону І оголосив, що його люба квіточка-доця має дещо сказати. Даніела, накинувши вуаль зажуреності на своє обличчя, «щиро» попросила вибачення у посла Астрани за свою та Чжуханни поведінку, неприпустиму для леді. Той прийняв вибачення, але потому Шону І передав дочці, що вона ще має переговорити з представником Астрани тет-а-тет, в окремій кімнаті для прийому вельми шановних гостей.  
Проте запланована зустріч не відбулася. Даніела не дійшла до згаданої кімнати, де на неї мав очікувати посол, як маг Астрани наклала на неї сонне закляття, а переодягнений слугою принц Овор підхопив приспану принцесу, загорнув її у зірвану з карниза гардину і закинув на плече. Тим часом маг наклала на себе та принца закляття невидимості, і викрадачі, з легкістю покинувши стіни Бістмоду, поспішно рушили у напрямку кордону Астрани. Якби королівський маг Хьонвон не перебував тієї ночі в Дупі Світу, де проводив надзвичайно важливий для процвітання країни ритуал, цього, звісно, не трапилося б, але ніхто в Острані не міг передбачити подібного нахабства.  
Занепокоєна тривалою відсутністю принцеси, фрейліна Чжуханна пішла її шукати, але не знайшла її ні в одному куточку замку, зате в одній з кімнат їй трапився лицар Вонхо. Стривожений вигляд фрейліни насторожив Вонхо, і той спитав, що трапилося. Почувши, що принцеса безслідно зникла з замку, у той час, коли мала б вести світську бесіду з послом Астрани, а перед тим образила їхнього принца, Вонхо побіг надвір, аби шукати сліди Даніели, доки Хані мала розповісти королю про зникнення Її Високості.  
...  
Поки у замку відбувалися драматичні події, у трояндових кущах під його стінами шурхотів уславлений трубадур Мінхьок. Він був заклопотаний пошуками свого улюбленого берета, який звалився прямісінько у ці кущі з його голови, коли він, яко Ярославна, вийшов на замкову стіну подихати свіжим нічним повітрям. Мінхьок почув тупіт кінських копит, що поступово віддалявся, але коли визирнув з-за гілок, нічого не побачив.  
– Дивно, – пробурмотів він, і пірнув назад у трояндове море, але за мить знову винирнув, – у мене абсолютний слух, я не міг помилитися, – з цими словами трубадур почав вибиратися з багатостраждального куща.  
Мінхьок рушив до замкової дороги, але нічого там не помітив. Та вже за мить у воротах замку він побачив розгубленого Вонхо, який всім виглядом підтверджував своє прізвисько «лицар печального образу». Щоправда, образ дещо псувала (але це не точно) розстібнута на грудях сорочка, через що він виглядав так, ніби щойно вискочив з ліжка.  
Побачивши Міна, який оббирав берет від трояндових колючок, Вонхо кинувся до нього з питаннями, чи не бачив та чи не чув той нічого підозрілого. Мінхьок лиш сказав, що чув тупіт кінських копит, але нікого поблизу не помітив.  
– Ти йдеш зі мною, трубадуре!  
– Чого б це? Що взагалі відбувається?  
– П-при-принцесу викрали...  
Не чекаючи на згоду Міна, Вонхо потягнув його за собою до лицарських стаєнь, взяв двох коней, свого родинного меча, і вони рушили в погоню – виручати принцесу. Вонхо був впевнений, що саме коней викрадачів чув Мінхьок, а ті викрадачі були з Астрани.


End file.
